pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgia's Bisharp
Georgia's Bisharp first appeared as a Pawniard in BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! battling Ash's Snivy for the second round of the Club Battle Tournament. During the batte Pawniard appeared to be female because Snivy's Attract didn't affect her. It seems that she is a extremely powerful Pokémon with strong moves who knows how to come up against difficult situations. It was revealed to have evolved into Bisharp before the Donamite tournament. Summary In the club battle tournament, Georgia used her in the quarter-finals to battle Ash's Snivy. It cut up Snivy's Leaf Storm with Metal Claw, then used the same move to land a blow on Snivy. When Ash's female Snivy's attract fails, it dodges an Iron Head from Pawniard, causing a rock to get stuck on it's sharp head. It then gets pulverized by a barrage of Vine Whips, but eventually uses Snivy's Leaf Blade to get free, and then it tries to wrap it up with the 1 hit K.O. Guillotine. Snivy dodges and retaliates by wrapping Pawniard up with Vine Whip. Pawniard uses the vines to swing Snivy around, and the episode ends with Snivy injured and Pawniard about to win with Guillotine. In the next episode, Snivy quickly turns the tables by using Leaf Blade to hit Pawniard with no damage taken from the potential winning attack for Georgia. When her arms get stuck in the ground, Metal Claw coudn't save from the Leaf Storm coming her way. Pawniard couldn't take the damage and fainted. Though Ash advanced to the Semi-Finals, Georgia blamed her loss on the terrain which caused Pawniard's arms to get stuck, being the sore loser she is. Georgia also says it's not a real loss because she lost to a Grass type, not a Dragon-type. It reappeared in BW073 as a Bisharp where it battled Grace's Druddigon. Since it was a dragon type, Georgia did want to defeat it. Bisharp blocked Dragon Claw, before evading Dragon Tail with a series of swift backflips, showing Georgia's skill has improved since the Club Battle. She then struck back hard with Metal Sound, followed by knocking it out with a powerful Iron Head, advancing her trainer to the second round. In the quarter-finals she battled Bianca and Emboar. It easily blocked a Flamethrower then went for a Guillotine. However, Emboar blocked Guillotine with Hammer Arm but Bisharp once again used the devastatin Metal Sound - Iron Head combo. However, Emboar barley endured the combo and Bisharp was knocked out by a single Flamethrower., eliminating her trainer from the tournament. Georgia was still pleased with Bisharp, because it battled so well with an obvious type advantage and Emboar wasn't a dragon type. Known Moves Episode Appearances As a Pawniard As A Bisharp Gallery DP293.jpg|Pawniard's first apperance BW040,1.png|Georgia about to finish off Ash's Snivy with her Pawniard DP305.jpg|Pawniard cuts Snivy's Leaf Storm Langley Pawniard.png|Pawniard when it was known it was a female DP332.jpg|Pawniard being hit by a rock BW042.png|Pawniard using Metal Claw DP16.jpg|Pawniard being hit by Snivy's Leaf Blade DP23.jpg|Pawniard unable to continue it's battle Georgia_Pawniard_Guillotine.png|Using Guillotine as a Pawniard Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon